100 Oportunidades para Sakura Haruno
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Ver a través de otros ojos y sentir con otro corazón... ¿será esto suficiente para cambiar el hosco carácter de aquella egoísta jovencita de pelo rosa?


**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump ©  
Yo solo escribo para solventar los grandes ratos de ocio y que mi cabeza no se vuelva loca.

Originalmente INSPIRADA Y ADAPTADA en una serie que me gustaba y que pasaban por tv por cable… a ver si se acuerdan o adivinan cual es (si es que con el nombre del fic no lo notaron jajajaja). Tambien creo pertinente advertir que a lo largo de la trama menciono algunas razas caninas asi que si están familiarizados supongo que no será nincun problema, si no, bueno, para eso esta "san google" xDD.

Ok, vale a leer!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Karma is a bitch!**_

* * *

—¡Auxiiiliiiioooo!

Sakura Haruno gritó y gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y aun en medio del barullo del ajetreo de la calle principal, sentía su voz desaparecer…

Eso o simplemente era como si nadie más le hubiese escuchado.

Gritó nuevamente mientras corría… o intentaba hacerlo. La perspectiva ahora le resultaba extraña; los edificios grotescamente más grandes, el suelo se hallaba a poca distancia de su rostro…y aquel tipejo uniformado gritando como maniático y corriendo a pocos palmos detrás de ella, agitando ese ridículo arnés, casi a punto de atizarle en el cuello.

Clamó algo pero nuevamente parecía que su voz se había reducido a un simple sonido amorfo, pese a que ella seguía escuchándose como siempre.

Logró evadir al demente del arnés por dos calles más. Giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, directo hacia la seguridad de un desolado callejón y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Justamente al momento de percatarse que había estado corriendo a la vez usando manos y pies.

—¡Finalmente te atrapé, alimaña sarnosa! —el tipejo, un sujeto alto, desgarbado y con el vidrio de sus gafas oscuras empañadas por el esfuerzo de la peculiar persecución.

El arnés apresó su cuello. La soga se quedó firme pese a los hoscos tirones de ella. Sakura se sacudió fuertemente pero no pudo librarse del hosco agarre.

—¡Suélteeeme! ¡Auxiliiioooo!

Gruñó sin recibir más que otro tirón por parte del tipo. Escuchó resonar su propia voz y no deparó en aquel sonido animal hasta haberse encontrado enclaustrada en aquella jaula. El sujeto cerró la portezuela de la camioneta, con las resaltadas letras del emblema del departamento de Control Animal de Konohagakure. Reacomodó el arnés, doblándolo y dejándolo en el asiento del copiloto. Se sacudió las manos en afán perentorio.

—Bien, otro día más, limpio de callejeros gracias al buen Ebisu –autoproclamó subiéndose al vehículo y arrancándolo con un rechinido de llantas.

Sin deparar en los ladridos estridentes de la parte trasera de la camioneta, condujo a marcha aminorada por las saturadas calles de Konoha, al atardecer y cerca de completar su turno.

—**0—**

—¡Ayudaaaa! –esta vez, Sakura gritó sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba. Tironeó violentamente hacia un lado y a otro mientras casi literalmente le arrastraban hacia el pasillo—¡Oigaaaa! ¡SUELTEMEEE!

Pero Ebisu nuevamente parecía estar de oídos sordos… igual que durante todo el trayecto.

El reducido espacio de la jaula era tremendamente claustrofóbico, tal vez no tanto como el del apretado contenedor de la camioneta; pero aquel suelo rasposo, húmedo y con un olor del que no quería ni enterarse, no era ni remotamente tolerable ni para pasar una estancia de diez minutos.

Apenas y sintió el pellejo libre del arnés, se dio la vuelta con el objetivo instintivo de salir como alma que lleva el diablo… sin embargo las cosas no estaban a su favor; sólo dio un par de zancadas y estuvo a punto de propinarse un tremendo golpe en la nariz contra la portezuela alambrada.

Al tipo pareció no importarle. Se había dado media vuelta mientras que el escándalo armado por lo que a Sakura le pareció (no los contó, y tal vez era un cálculo posiblemente exagerado por el estrés del momento) más de cincuenta cánidos encerrados en jaulas individuales.

Todos ladrando a la vez como un estridente coro de protesta.

—¡Eh, basta! —sentenció Ebisu dando un acallante golpe en el portón—¡A callar! ¡Tengo un bozal y no dudaré en usarlo en cualquiera de ustedes!

De entre el estruendo, Sakura escuchó algo que casi le hizo helar la sangre.

—¡Entonces haznos un favor y póntelo en tu bocota, ´ttebayo!

La voz había surgido a espaldas de ella, en la jaula a su izquierda, un animoso _golden retriever_ se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en la reja, en un ademán enérgico ladrándole al tipejo mientras éste se largaba ufanamente de la cámara. El animal bajó las patas luego de empujar airosamente la portezuela al igual que el resto de los otros perros y se quedó muy quieto al notar la mirada perpleja de su nueva "compañera" de junto.

—¡Oh! —se acercó intempestivamente hacia ella, moviendo el rabo agitadamente de un lado hacia otro, dando zancadas torpes como lo haría un cachorro en ademán de juego—¡Hooooolaaa! ¡¿Eres nueva, verdad?! ¡Nunca te había visto aquí, dattebayó! ¡Hoooolaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

_No… esto es un sueño… ¡Esto TIENE que ser un jodido sueño!_

Sakura retrocedió… o trató de hacerlo, sus anteriormente piernas no le respondían. Su voz se había tornado un susurro y apenas pudo inquirir algo.

—T-t-tu…. ¡¿TU ESTAS HABLANDO?!

El retriever ladeó momentáneamente la cabeza, se detuvo y se sentó, dejando caer los cuartos traseros. Media lengua permanecía de fuera colgando en aquella sonrisa boba.

—Eh… ¿si? –resolló el rubio can con un jadeo agitado. Miró repentinamente hacia otro lado como si algo invisible hubiese atraído su atención y luego se volvió hacia la desconocida—¿porqué ?

—¡Es justo lo que quiero saber!

—No entiendo, ¡dattebayó! –el chucho volvió a enarcar aquella ingenua expresión y se rascó detrás de la oreja desenfadadamente.

Sakura bufó, sintiendo que todo el cansancio, frustración y desconcierto le caían de golpe como una avalancha.

—¡Ya olvídalo!

—Está bien, dattebayó. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

—¿Quieres dejar de decir "dattebayó"?

—¿Porqué, dattebayó?

—Creo que deberías dejarlo así, muchacho… —terció una tercera voz, correspondiente a la hilera de jaulas de enfrente, una sombra pequeña y castaña oscura—…parece que la jovencita ha tenido un mal día. Y la primera impresión de un lugarejo como este siempre intimida a cualquier perro.

Sakura intentó alzar la voz.

—¡Pero yo no soy un pe…! –las palabras se desvanecieron de su garganta. Más allá de la impresión abrupta al notar que aquella tercera voz pertenecía a otro cánido, el shock se había debido al percatarse enteramente de su actual estado—… ay no… ¡No! ¡NOOO!

Había bajado la vista, dispuesta a ponerse en pie e intentar tirar, empujar o abrir como fuese el portón de la jaula, y entonces lo notó. Más que obvio y más preciso, luego de ver su nariz por el resquicio de sus ojos, ahora más larga, húmeda y de un color azabache.

_Pero…¡¿Qué…Que rayos…?!_

Tenía las manos firmemente apoyadas en el suelo, y sentía perfectamente la textura de éste… excepto por el detalle de que sus manos ya no tenían ni un resquicio humano; ahora eran zarpas, ásperas y con almohadillas redondeadas como las de cualquier cánido joven y cubiertas de un denso pelaje claro.

No, definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Las proporciones del entorno, su visión…y ¿su cuerpo?

"…_Terminarás corriendo con el rabo entre las patas"_ menuda amenaza… ¿Acaso tendría que ver con esto?

_No…No, no, no, ¡No!_

Su vista deparó en el contenedor de agua apostado en la esquina contra la pared y cuando Sakura vio su reflejo una silueta perruna le devolvió la mirada; un semblante mixto entre un pastor australiano y un _husky_, con un hocico largo de tonalidad rosácea y blancuzca en los belfos –donde deberían estar las mejillas humanas-, brillantes orbes jade bajo unas marcas de pelaje rosáceo claro, orejas grandes alzadas hacia arriba, a excepción de la derecha, doblada en un curioso triángulo en forma de V. El lazo que había estado llevando a modo de diadema sobre su rosácea cabellera humana estaba ahora posado alrededor de su afelpado cuello. Notó una sombra que se bamboleaba y pendía de su baja espalda y que era…

_¡¿Una cola?! ¡¿Tengo una cola, colmillos y un hocico?!_

Sakura intentó articular palabra, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un ladrido grave y profundo. O eso fue lo que escuchó Ebisu, ya que había vuelto a la cámara únicamente para volver a silenciar a los animales con aquel "armonioso y paciente" tono de voz. Y en sí, lo que Sakura exclamó no había sido más que el esperado e inteligible grito aterrado que expresaría cualquier jovencita de dieciséis años en su misma situación.

…si es que hubiera alguien más en su misma situación, claro.

—¡Yo no soy un perro! ¡Soy un ser humano! –clamó en dirección hacia el pasillo, inútilmente como si alguien no-canino pudiese escucharle. Totalmente en vano—¡Sáquenme de aquiiii!

Empujó el portón con el costado. Nada tampoco. Jadeó desesperada e instintivamente empezó a dar vueltas en torno al área de la diminuta jaula.

—Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que… —Sakura detuvo su soliloquio mirando sobre su hombro y notando al rubio retriever contemplándole con curiosidad. Tumbado sobre el vientre y moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro como un péndulo—¡¿Qué rayos miras, tú…?!

—¡Me llamo Naruto! –expresó con una sonrisa amplia y afable, sin despegar esas azules y brillantes pupilas de ella—¿Cómo te llamas?

Genial, ahora lo último que necesitaba era una obligada charla con un chucho hiperactivo que parecía no tener intención de callarse ni por un segundo.

_Al menos no dijo "dattebayó", pero lo dirá si no le sigues el juego_, resolló exhausta.

—Sakura –contestó lo más escueta posible-. Sakura Haruno.

El retriever –Naruto- espetó un gemido corto, una especie de risa, más bien.

—¿Porqué tienes dos nombres? Yo solo tengo uno, bueno a veces, Jiraiya-sama me llama "renacuajo"… ¡Oh! ¡Una vez me comí uno! ¡Saben horribles, dattebayó! A mí me gusta mucho el ramen, y más si tiene carne de cerdo… ¡Oh, y el otro día, yo…!

Sakura se había tendido, con el rostro y el hocico entre las patas y las orejas echadas hacia atrás, intentando ignorar el incesante parloteo de Naruto acerca de las mil y un porquerías que se había comido, las cosas que había olfateado, por qué solía fugarse de casa y quien sabe qué tonterías más…

Sakura simplemente le escuchaba como si fuese un ruido de fondo, mientras su mente aun contrariada y aterrada intentaba rebobinar los hechos... reconstruyendo cada momento con minucioso detalle. Tratando de encontrar algún resquicio de lógica.

No la había.

—**0—**

El Universo tiene sus reglas; simple acción y reacción. Si nos ponemos místicos podría hasta decirse que era mero asunto de Karma; algo tan básico y sencillo. Si haces el bien, el bien vuelve a ti, a veces en su debido momento o cuando se le venga en gana pero vuelve. Si haces algo que convoque una reacción negativa, el universo conspirará para joderte bien y bonito, cobrarte la cuenta y hasta con cargo extra.

Pero para Sakura Haruno aquello simplemente se había tornado la más grande metida de pata que jamás le había ocurrido y al demonio si había sido confabulación del universo o no. No era una chica problemática, al menos no tenía los alcances sociópatas de Tayuya o Karin o cualquier otra de las pestes adolescentes que pululaban por los pasillos de Konoha Gakuen. Simplemente tenía su carácter… nada afable si la encontrabas de malas.

Y esto era peculiarmente cotidiano. El humor cambiante de la peculiar jovencita de pelo rosáceo era tan calmo como una botella de _cocacola_ con una pastilla de _mento´s_ como tapa; a la menor provocación, bueno, había que tomar alternativas o salir corriendo.

De apariencia frágil y algo sacudida de carnes –sobretodo busto- la chica "pelirrosada" tenía la mano algo pesada, contrario a lo que se espera a alguien tan delgado como para pasar como limpiachimeneas. Bien los nudillos huesudos tienden a doler más que un puñetazo hecho con una mano rolliza. Y esto Sakura lo aprovechaba bien si la situación lo ameritaba.

No era una buscapleitos –para eso estaba Karin o Tayuya y su florido lenguaje- Sakura simplemente se defendía, aunque a veces las intenciones de "autodefensa" eran malinterpretadas.

"Era culpa de los chicos", "Ellos empezaron"; eran sus sutiles disculpas iniciales, o más bien eran las dos oraciones con que la Haruno empezaba su rutina, y bien podía excusarse y salir bien librada a veces. Inclusive la directora Tsunade lo entendía de tanto en tanto –cuando no estaba ahogada como una cuba- después de todo, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba en algún lío una chica con un color de pelo tan llamativo? Y era lógico que la chiquilla se defendiese, ¿no? Un buen pretexto, claro, pero no siempre infalible.

Y esta mañana precisamente, a Sakura Haruno se le había acabado la suerte.

Fue en la hora de almuerzo y en el lapso intermediario de cambio de clases. Era inicio del siguiente semestre –un fresco enero, despejado de nevadas, para ser exactos- y las puertas del instituto se habían abierto como aterradores y desconocidos muros para una nueva estudiante del grupo de segundo semestre. Un asunto meramente ignorable para Sakura, y puede que no hubiese tenido importancia si no hubiese estado en la cafetería.  
Todo había ido normal, como cualquier tarde, había tomado su bandeja de almuerzo y se disponía sentarse en el lugar de costumbre –la última mesa del lado derecho, solitaria y apacible como le gustaba- y de repente, un proyectil había aterrizado de lleno en la bandeja de Sakura Haruno.

El cuenco de ensalada de patata, el rollo de carne y la soda con doble refill de hielo se elevaron momentáneamente por una preciosa fracción de segundo hasta caer de lleno sobre la rosada cabellera y el limpio uniforme de Sakura. El ambiente de la cafetería se silenció de repente, como si alguien hubiese desconectado el audio en medio de una función de cine. El proyectil, un balón de voleyball que había seguido su trayectoria desde la cancha contigua a la cafetería hasta la bandeja de almuerzo, rodó inocentemente por un lado de Sakura.

Las miradas estaban fijas y el ambiente se heló tanto como los hielos de la soda derramada.

Hasta que alguien "amarró la soga" a la víctima. Karin Uzumaki clamó con voz de juez desde el extremo opuesto, levantándose y señalando con dedo acusador.

—¡Fue Ino Yamanaka! ¡La chica nueva! –bramó la chica pelirroja de gruesas gafas—¡La rubia pretenciosa! ¡Ella lanzó el balón!

Sakura sólo giró lentamente la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo. Con el cuerpo aun erizado por una rabia contenida y un desconcierto que rozaba un enojo muy mediado, encontró a la culpable del homicidio de su almuerzo. Una lívida jovencita que portaba el uniforme deportivo, cabello rubio claro, facciones finas y ese aire presumido que sólo alguien de cabello tan claro y actitud tan despreocupada podía tener. Y ése desdeñoso aroma a perfume caro; un olor floral demasiado intenso, casi como tener un anuncio de neón olfativo. La chica rubia se había excusado repetidamente y estuvo a punto de ofrecer esa frase tan cliché de ayuda y perdón… hasta que Karin y Tayuya le cerraron el paso.

Y Sakura se encargó del resto.

Y para la tarde, Sakura estaba justo donde esperaba estar; en la sala 384, mejor conocida como la Sala de Castigo. Karin se había librado de algún modo para ni siquiera terminar en la oficina de Tsunade luego de que las tres chicas aplicaron una "afable bienvenida" mostrándole la hospitalidad y comodidad que sólo podría tener un casillero de buena marca. Cuanta consideración malinterpretada, ¿no?

Sin embargo castigo era castigo. Tayuya ni siquiera se presentó al aula después de clases, aun teniendo la remanente amenaza de expulsión permanente si no se presentaba. Daba igual, Sakura estaba sola.

Como siempre.

Aunque eso no importaba. No necesitaba amigos ni amigas, ¿para qué? A fin de cuentas no era más que un estorbo… o al menos así lo pensaba ella resueltamente.  
Había mirado resueltamente el reloj de la pared, esperando que se cumpliera la dichosa hora extra para poder largarse a casa. El salón estaba casi sólo, a excepción de dos chicos, una chica y un chico de grados superiores, sentados en las primeras filas. A la media hora, el chico se fue y quince minutos después le siguió la chica.

Sakura se había quedado completamente sola, a no ser por el maestro de guardia, el cual había mantenido el rostro oculto por completo tras un enorme libro de enciclopedia, durante toda la hora.

—¿Cuál era tu problema con esa pobre chica, Haruno-san? –la voz profunda del incógnito profesor hablo de pronto, provocando que la aludida casi saltara del asiento.

—¿P-perdón?

Bajó el enorme libro y ella apreció un rostro que nunca antes había visto en el personal docente de la escuela. Un hombre de desgarbada cabellera platinada, el ojo izquierdo cerrado y con una cicatriz sobre el parpado; la boca estaba oculta tras una bufanda, sin embargo, parecía sonreír debajo de ésta.

—Ino Yamanaka. Tu sabes, la rubia de la buena puntería… o, espera… no tenía tan buena puntería ¿o si? –No esperó respuesta. Alzó una mano, a modo de un desenfadado saludo en un tono amable. —Soy Hatake Kakashi, maestro sustituto… entre otras cosas.

_Odiosamente_ amable. Cómo aborrecía a ese tono de voz.

—No es su asunto, Hatake _sensei_… —se limitó a decir, en un aire obligadamente casi educado.

Kakashi no se amilanó en absoluto.

—No es bueno ser así con la gente, Haruno-san –retribuyó, y pareció emular una sonrisa aun más amplia detrás de la bufanda.—…no todos son como Karin o Tayuya. Hay buenas personas también, si sólo les diera la oportunidad…

—¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?! –Sakura se levantó intempestivamente, con una mirada desafiante fija en el único ojo visible del profesor—Además, nunca le había visto por aquí… no es posible que…

El timbre había chirriado, anunciando el final de la jornada. El duelo silencioso de miradas terminó interrumpido por el eco de algunos alumnos saliendo y andando ruidosamente por el pasillo. El profesor no dijo nada más, cerró el libro y se despidió con una silenciosa señal con la mano. Sakura salió después, esperando verle por el pasillo.

Sin embargo éste parecía haber desaparecido… o quien sabe, lo más probable es que hubiera bajado por las otras escaleras que daban hacia el patio general. No importaba y Sakura no pensó en ello.

Pero el destino era caprichoso.

El sol del ocaso estaba cubriendo el cielo con un manto carmesí y si las cosas hubieran estado de mejor humor, Sakura hubiera pensado que era un atardecer hermoso. Claro ahora el ánimo había pasado de pésimo a peor. Regresando con el uniforme hecho un desastre y un reporte firmado y detallado por la misma directora, el clima en la casa Haruno se había apostado una tormenta que solía ser típica y usual algunas veces: la típica y usual discusión madre-hija… salvo que hoy había subido de tono y teniendo como resultado que la enfurruñada jovencita saliera hecha una furia, azotando la puerta tras de sí y con el inminente grito-reproche de "hago lo que me venga en gana".  
Salió, como siempre mandando a la porra los estruendosos reclamos de su madre, gritándole desde el balcón. Sakura, quien sólo se había mudado de ropa –dejando, o mejor dicho, arrojando con imperioso desdén el uniforme en el suelo de su habitación- había virado en dirección al desolado parquecillo que había a tres calles abajo.  
Un buen lugar para sentarse, lejos del bullicio fastidioso que componía su estresante mundo personal. Ya volvería en cuanto el aire se calmase… o fuese hora de la cena. Por ese lapso, todo cuanto quería era mandar todo al demonio.

Una correosa manchita cruzó por su lado; un desgarbado y enano perro _pug_. Regresó y pasó con ufano interés entre sus pies, casi haciéndole caer. Se detuvo delante de ella abruptamente, ladrándole animosamente.

—Eh, lárgate. —musitó ella. El animal seguía inmóvil, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirándole fijamente.

Le ladró un par de veces sin apartarse del camino. Sakura le empujó con el empeine del pie. El terco can parecía haber tomado esto como una tentativa de juego, puesto a que volvió a acercársele briosamente y pescando una de las cintas del zapato de la chica.

—¡Ey! —esta vez no hubo reprimenda ni advertencia. Movió el pie hacia atrás tomando impulso—¡He dicho que te largues!

Y antes de que la patada diese de lleno en el achatado rostro del perro, un viento helado le había dado en la nuca. Y entonces lo vio.

—Parece que seguimos de malas, ¿no? –la voz de Kakashi Hatake hizo eco y de repente Sakura se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba completamente vacía.

El cánido había corrido hasta los pies de éste y se había sentado con la pose de una estatua justo a su lado. El hombre, el mismo sujeto al que Sakura viese en el aula de castigo, pareció dedicarle una sonrisa oculta bajo esa misteriosa bufanda.

No, ese no era un profesor ordinario. A esas alturas, dudaba que siquiera fuese profesor.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?! –inquirió la joven, intentando no escucharse asustada.

Kakashi no se inmutó.

—Vaya… hay que trabajar en esos modales, Haruno-san… o debería decir ¿Sakura-chan?—esto último había hecho a Sakura retroceder un par de pasos. Nuevamente aquella expresión "afablemente" severa apareció en lo poco visible de su rostro.—No es muy correcto contestar así a tus mayores, y con esto me refiero también a tus padres…

—¿Cómo es que sabe…? –cortó la pregunta, empuñó las manos hacia los costados en ademán envalentonado y clamó más claramente.—¡¿Quién rayos es usted?! ¡¿Por qué me ha estado siguiendo?! ¡Si es algún pervertido, tenga por seguro que…!

—Tsk, tsk... ese es el problema contigo, jovencita; siempre juzgas sin saber y siempre estás a la defensiva. Hay que hacer un cambio con eso…—no esperó respuesta de ella. Alzó al perro, cargándolo con un brazo mientras la otra mano acariciaba detrás de sus orejas—Sabes, los perros son leales, confiados y siempre sinceros sin importar la lacra de persona que se encuentren en su camino, ¿verdad, Pakkun-san? —dijo al animal quien ladró a modo de contestación, y luego volvió a entornar su mirada en la chica—Eso es algo digno de aprender y creo que a ti te hace mucha falta.

_Incoherencias, claro… ¡Hora de mandar a ese tipo al manicomio!_, pensó ella, sin embargo había mejores modos para ignorar a un tipejo charlatán. Apretó más los puños y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él.

—¡¿Por qué no se larga directo al dem….?!

La frase desapareció en su garganta. Algo extraño pasó; se había quedado inmóvil. Era como si el cuerpo por completo se hubiera quedado congelado. Estático. En pausa como si fuese alguna grabación en alguna cinta.

Entonces notó el ojo izquierdo de aquel sujeto, abrirse lentamente, develando una pupila carmesí, extrañamente perturbadora.

—Bueno, una lección en pellejo propio no te vendrá nada mal… —había resollado ante la desconcertada chica de pelo rosa.—Tal vez, _ver con a través de otros ojos y sentir con otro corazón_ sirva para enmendar ese mal carácter tuyo.

Y las cosas se pusieron más raras aun.

El cielo, que aun gozaba del rojizo tono del ocaso, se empezó a cubrir de unas inmensas y amenazantes nubes tan grises como el cabello de aquel hombre. A lo lejos, podía oírse el rumor de los truenos que retumbaban en el nublado firmamento.

—_¿Qué. . .qué. . . es . . . esto. .?_ – jadeó Sakura, antes de que la brisa se volviese aún más caliente, hasta llegar a un punto en que esta le quemaba en el cuerpo.

Sintió un escozor agudo que le recorría la espalda y las piernas, incrementándose más en éstas, haciéndole perder equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso. Tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía hacerlo, era como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran congeladas. Las cosas, los edificios, se agrandaron a su alrededor.

—¿Qu…? ¡¿Qué rayos….?! –su voz sonó como un gruñido ahogado, algo también le había pasado a sus cuerdas vocales. Una mano se había posado sobre su cabeza.

—Nada mal, nada mal… —notó al supuesto "sensei", sentado en cuclillas frente a ella—bueno, ya lo asimilarás cuando estés más calmada, entonces hablaremos… —se irguió, mirando a su alrededor—por ahora, si yo fuera tú, me escondería… si es que no quieres terminar corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

Sakura tragó hondo, con el impulso de lanzársele, gritar o todo a la vez y con los sentidos embotados aun a causa de… ¿de qué?

Aun antes de asimilar lo que sea que hubiese pasado, notó una sombra proyectarse hacia ella. Aquel lunático escandaloso con la soga y el arnés persiguiéndole y gritándole como si fuese un animal, debido a que…

—**0—**

—¡Ése tipo! ¡Fue él quien me hizo esto! —Sakura salió de su meditabundo silencio, alzándose abruptamente.

Naruto quien había comenzado una enérgica persecución contra su propia cola, se detuvo mirando con extrañeza a su pelirrosada "nueva amiga".

—No entiendo, dattebayó.

—¡Ése tipo! ¡Él me convirtió en perro! —no esperó alguna respuesta del bobo retriever. Se adelantó hasta la portezuela de la jaula, consiguió erguirse sobre las patas traseras mientras que las delanteras hacían esfuerzos por empujar inútilmente el cerrojo—¡Tengo que salir de aqui! ¡Debo encontrarlo y obligarlo a volverme a la normalidad! —empujó más vigorosamente pero el cerrojo no cedía ni un ápice—¡Sí sólo pudiese abrir esta estúpida puerta!

—Ey, "lindura" —ladró un _pitbull_ grisáceo al otro lado de la jaula de Naruto—Mejor para ese escándalo o el maldito cabrón vendrá y te pondrá en el cuarto y créeme… ¡no será nada bonito!

—¿El qué?

Naruto se había quedado sentado junto a la jaula de ella. Asintió moviendo la cola.

—El cuarto es ése lugar donde llevan a algunos de nosotros… ¡sin comida ni agua, dattebayó! —explicó de modo alarmista y exagerado. —Además, no puedes salir de aquí si no tienes un collar y una placa…—Naruto sacudió airosamente su cabeza, dejando al descubierto la plaquita de identificación que pendía de un delgado collar naranja, casi oculto entre los rubios mechones del pelaje de su cuello—¡Yo tengo los míos! Siempre que termino aquí, llaman a Jiraiya-sama para que venga por mí. Él es mi persona, ¿tú tienes una per…?

—Tonto… ¡Yo soy UNA PERSONA!

—¡Silencioooooo! –el portón se abrió con un azote que retumbó en la cámara. Ebisu entró literalmente hecho una furia y sin preámbulos, tomó una de las correas que estaban colgadas de un retablo, luego de dar un sonoro golpe sobre éste para intentar silenciar los ladridos —¡Se los advertí! ¡Argh! ¡Es la última vez que acepto rolar turno con Iruka!

Miró desdeñosamente a su alrededor y encontró a su "víctima"; la escandalosa mestiza de pelaje rosáceo seguía empujando la portezuela, ladrando estridentemente.

—¡Aja! —apenas y abrió la puerta, la cuerda de la correa retráctil apresó el cuello de Sakura—¡Bien, bien, "señorita drama", veamos si una visita al cuarto te calma esos malditos nervios!

Sakura gritó, inútilmente mientras tiraba hacia el otro lado, a pesar de que la soga casi le sofocaba. Para su asombro, Naruto se había sumado al escándalo.

—¡Oyeee ella es mi amigaaaa! ¡Déjala en paaaz! ¡Dattebayó!

Pero al igual que los ladridos de los demás perros, no era más que sólo ruido ante la percepción del oído humano de Ebisu. Sakura dejó de tirar del arnés, viendo una cercana posibilidad de escape; podía tirar intempestivamente de la correa una vez que estuviese cerca del portón principal. Un simple tirón hacia el extremo contrario y saldría disparada como alma quien lleva el diablo hacia la salida.

Estuvo lista para ejecutar el plan y estando cerca de hacerlo, un aroma fuerte le hizo detenerse por completo.

Un olor intenso a perfume… perfume floral. _Escandalosamente_ fuerte.

—Padre ¿no podías haber esperado a entregar el pedido mañana? Ya es algo tarde…—vociferó una voz femenina, aguda y quejumbrosa y sutilmente familiar—¡Esta peste a animales me está mareando! Vámonos ya…

Aquello sólo brotó en la garganta de Sakura Haruno como un estornudo involuntario.

—¡¿Ino?!

Claro, no esperaba que la aludida rubia fuese a escucharle.

* * *

_**CONTINJUARÁ**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo: "LA TEORÍA DE LA RELATIVIDAD DE KAKASHI HATAKE"**_

* * *

_**N/A: bien, la cosa es que este fanfic NO iba a ver la luz de la publicación y se iba a quedar guardadito y calientito en mi carpeta de Mis Documentos, precisamente por lo raro e inusual, aunque les diré que pese a que me comentan que estas historias estan "demasiado escritas"ya, yo NUNCA o rara vez he leido alguna donde sea la chica la del "problema peludo" (a sean gatos, perros, zorros, etc etc) y pues me dije "¿porqué no?"...**_

_**¿Pareja?... ok, ustedes adivinan? jejeje **_

_**...pero bueno, si les gusta esta historia y como se va "cocinando" o sugieren algo en particular, con toda con toda confianza pueden dejarme un comentario. **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
